Unexpected Life after Love
by abbeye34
Summary: Set years into the future, Sharon and Andy are at dinner celebrating their 2 year anniversary. However, is there trouble in paradise? Could the sound of little feet make an appearance? Guess you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

They were out celebrating their one year anniversary. One year ago today, they finally got married. Andy took his lovely wife out to dinner. Someplace they had never gone before. He wanted it to be very special and nothing like their everyday lives. Little did he know how much that was about to change.

"I hear the lobster here is to die for," Sharon said pointing at the menu.

"Oh, yeah. Provenza came here one with one of his ex-wives and said it was good," Andy tried to act like he wanted to be there, but all he could think about was the empty bed at home they could be having fun in.

"Everything alright? Is this place okay?" Sharon knew something was bothering him, but didn't want to spoil the evening. She had news to tell him.

"This place is great, honey. Get yourself some wine and the lobster if you want it. You just look so beautiful. It's very distracting," Andy couldn't help but notice the smile that ran across her face.

As the night went on, they laughed and remembered their wedding. Everything that could go wrong, did. The weather was awful first of all. Gloomy skies all around them. Then, the bakery van arrived with the cake and on entering the venue, they tripped and the cake went all over the floor. During the ceremony, Jack, drunk enough for the whole wedding party, barged in and demanded Sharon to come home with him. Then he quickly realized the place was filled with police officers and left only to go to a nearby bar. The only wonderful part of the whole day, was when they had their first dance. Everything was perfect. They danced in each other's arms and shut the rest of the world out.

"Would you like dessert?" the waiter said not realizing he interrupted a moment between the couple.

"Not tonight," Sharon said to the waiter, who then in turn walked off. "I have something planned for later," she informed Andy.

"Oh, so you have a surprise for me huh? What if I had one for you?" his eyes met hers and he knew whatever she was about to say was extremely important. "Sharon, what's going on? The look on your face has been making me crazy all night."

"Okay, Andy, just remember how much you love me and our family when I tell you this. Oh wow, here it goes. I'm just going to come out and say it. Andy, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby. I know we didn't plan on this or even think it was ever going to happen, considering my age, but," she couldn't say anymore when Andy interrupted her.

"Sweetheart, I love you so much and I love this baby already. You don't have explain or feel anything but happy for this. God, I love you," Andy was about to get up to comfort her, but the waiter came back with the bill. On their way back to the car, they couldn't let go of one another. Not just as a married couple, but they could feel the happiness exuding off of each other.

When they got back to their house, Sharon started for the kitchen.

"I really did have other plans for dessert tonight," she said reaching for the cheesecake in the back of the refrigerator. It was from their favorite bakery. "I had to hide this behind my vegetables so you wouldn't eat it," she commented with a laugh.

"Yeah, that was probably a smart idea. So, how far along are you?" he asked bluntly.

"I haven't been in to the doctor yet, but I would put it at around seven weeks. And before you ask, I don't want to tell anyone until at least ten weeks. I know that'll be hard for you, but considering everything, I want to be safe."

"I understand sweetheart. Now, hand me a slice of that cheesecake and let's take this to our room and tomorrow we can talk more. Tonight is still our anniversary," he said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your sweet reviews. This is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfiction so it really means a lot. I am a senior in high school, so the chapters might be spread apart because of school assignments. I will do my best to keep them updated. Thanks and keep reading!**

A couple days later, both Sharon and Andy took a personal day and went to see her doctor. They hadn't told anyone, not even Rusty, yet. With him off at college and working, they thought it best to not tell him until they knew more information.

"You ready?" asked Sharon as they walked into the room.

"You betcha. Today's the day we get to see our little miracle," Andy replied while bending down to gently kiss Sharon's forehead.

When the doctor walked in and Sharon got situated, Andy felt himself tense up. He had not realized his demeanor until he felt the touch of his wife's hand on his arm. Even without the words, they both calmed down.

"Okay, who's ready to see a baby?" said the doctor. "Now it's still too early to hear a heartbeat, but we should be able to see the little guy." She then pointed to the screen to a small speck. "There it is. Congratulations. Now, I would put you at about seven weeks. That puts the due date at April 20. Give or take a few days. Babies are common to want to come not on their due date. Giving the parents trouble from day one," she said with a smile. "I'll give you two a moment and I'll be back with a picture for you two to take home today."

As she left the room, Sharon couldn't stop looking up and the screen and then down at her still flat belly. She couldn't believe her life. Two amazing kids, one adopted son, and now a little miracle with the love of her life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Andy knew when his wife was deep in thought.

"Just thinking about how amazing all of this is. I thought marrying you was wonderful and now I get to have your baby. I just hope the kids don't see it as too crazy. Them, and the team," answered Sharon.

"Everyone is going to be so happy for us. It's all going to be fine. And it is a little crazy, but that's our life."

"Thank you. Now help me get my clothes back on and let's get our baby's first picture."

Back home, they were surprised to see Rusty and Nicole in their living room.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" asked a confused Sharon.

"We were out having lunch and decided to surprise you two at the office, but Provenza said that both of you took a personal day. We knew your anniversary was last week, so we decided to see what was up. So, what's up?" replied Rusty.

"Do we tell them?" Andy asked Sharon.

"I guess we have to now. Okay guys, I wanted to tell all of the kids this at when we were all together, but I can see that isn't going to happen. You know we love all of you very much and that is never going to change. Oh boy, Andy?" Sharon looked up at her husband who had migrated over to the couch.

"Oh, yeah. Well, see here. What Sharon is trying to say is that, uh, well we are going to have a baby. You kids are getting a younger sibling," Andy finished. The two kids looked shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Wow, Mom. I never thought I would be a big brother. Congratulations!" Rusty chimed in seeing Nicole was still processing the news.

Sharon shot Andy a look and dragged her eyes to Nicole, silently saying, "Say something to your daughter!"

"Nicole, Honey. Are you alright? I know this is quite the surprise, but I need to know your stance," Andy was still trying to connect with his daughter, even after so many years of reconciliation.

"I'm fine. I'm happy for the both of you, I just need a moment to take it all in. A baby? A baby? A baby. Okay. Sharon, how far along are you?" Nicole answered.

"Around seven weeks. We have a picture if you'd like to see?" Sharon said holding the sonogram picture in her hand.

"It's so tiny," Rusty said with puzzlement. "So when are you telling Ricky and Emily?"

"Well, we had planned on telling everyone together next week, so I guess I will call them later so it's fair," Sharon had been trying to give herself at least a week to work out how she was going to tell her two grown kids she was having another baby.

As Rusty and Sharon prepared dinner, Andy and Nicole sat on the back patio and talked.

"So another baby, Dad?"

"I guess so! You know, I thought this was going to be harder for me to get used to, but the more in think about a little boy or girl to hold in my arms and call mine and Sharon's, I just get more excited and ready. I know I must be crazy, a new dad at my age, but Sharon and I are over the moon happy."

"I'm happy for you, Dad. Both of you. You are going to be great parents, you already are," she said with a smile. "I think I hear Sharon calling us for dinner, let's go eat."

After dinner and when Nicole and Rusty left for their own homes, Sharon sat down and started calling her other two kids. Emily took the news pretty good for the circumstances, but Ricky was another story.

"What? Mom, you can't be serious? A baby?"

"I know Ricky, but if you could just understand, we didn't plan it. It just happened. And we are happy, Ricky. If you could just see the happiness to the situation," she couldn't finish her sentence before being interrupted by her son.

"Understand the happiness? Mom, you're too old to be having a baby. I mean, really. Have you thought about when you are 70 and still making school lunches?" Ricky's words began to hurt and she didn't like being talked to that way by her own son.

"Ricky, I know this news comes at a shock to you, but that is not a reason to talk to your own mother like that. I have thought about all the consequences to having this child late in life, and I don't see the problem. I'm not as old as you are exaggerating me to be and the only real thing that matters is that Andy and I are going to love this baby to the best of our abilities. If you cannot see that, then don't call until you can properly address me with respect," she said with tears rolling down her face as she hung up the phone. She had never been so rudely spoken to by Ricky ever, and it took its toll on her. Andy walked into the room and quickly sat by his wife to comfort her. Without saying a word, he knew the cause of her crying.

"He just needs time to figure all of this out. It's quite a shock. We've had a week to process and deal with the news. You can't expect him to agree with this after one conversation."

"I know. We just had such good luck with the other three, I had hoped Ricky would be the same. I knew better than to do that."

"Okay, why don't we turn on the T.V. and watch an old black and white movie," as soon as he said movie, she was already headed to the kitchen.

"I'll grab the popcorn and drinks! You can pick out the movie."

"How about Casablanca?" Andy asked with a smile. He would normally pick a western, but he knew his wife needed her favorite movie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain, the victim's sister is in conference room two," Lt. Tao said through the closed door.

"Okay, I'll be right there," she said as she raised herself from the waste bin. Her morning sickness had progressed longer today than normal and the added stress of this case wasn't helping. She was almost ten weeks along and she and Andy decided that when the case was closed, they would tell everyone. She felt that they couldn't keep it a secret for much longer, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Okay, Ms. Andrews, sorry for asking you down here today, but we had some follow-up questions about the preceding events last evening," Sharon started as she sat down across from the woman. She was about 26 and was treating her younger sister for a night on the town to celebrate her college graduation. Her sister went outside to take a phone call and six hours later, the police found her on a park bench, dead, wrapped in blankets.

"Whatever I can do to help. It's no trouble at all. We were at the bar and Shelby got a call from her boyfriend and went outside so she could hear better. I stayed at our table and ordered more drinks. After about 20 minutes, I got up and went out to look for her. When I couldn't see her, I tried calling her name, and then called her phone about a dozen times. When she didn't answer, I called the police and then this morning I got the call from you," she did her best to relay the information the best she could without crying again.

As soon as Sharon was about to ask more questions, she felt another wave of nausea come over her and quickly turned the interview over to Tao and made a bee line for the restroom. Andy saw her rush out of the room and immediately followed her. When he found her, she was already hunched over.

"Oh sweetheart, I got you," he said as her pulled back her hair. "Bad day, huh?"

"I've never been this sick this far into the day. And I had to leave the victim's sister in there with Tao. Ugh, I'm so exhausted and I'm actually ready to tell everyone now."

"Let's finish this case and then we'll both go talk to Taylor and then the team. It'll all be alright."

As they both got up and walked out, they were instantly met by Provenza. "What is going on you two?" he asked with a determined face. "I swear, Andy you," he was cut off short.

"Oh calm down. You'll find out soon enough. Trust me," Andy said as they walked on by.

This case ended up being the hardest they've seen in a really long time. Every time they thought they had someone, it turn up a dead end. Finally, after a week of constant puzzlement, they caught a break and the murderer. Sharon, feeling worn out and anxious, waited for Andy to finish his report so they could go see Taylor.

"Hey good lookin'," he said as he peered into her office. "Ready to go spill the beans?"

She was more than ready. She had been ready a week ago, but the case was more important. When they reached Taylor's office, Sharon took Andy's hand in hers and they walked in together. Not sure what Taylor's reaction would be, Sharon let Andy take the lead.

"Chief, there's something me and Sharon need to talk to you about."

"Okay, I guess since y'all just finished the case, this is something personal. Let me hear it," Taylor look partly confused and disturbed, but that might have just been his usual face.

"There's not an easy way to say this, so here it goes," Sharon's normal strength was clearly withered, whether by the case or the morning sickness, and probably both. "Chief, I'm pregnant. Andy and I are going to have a baby."

Taylor sat there for a minute and then stood up with a smile and shook Andy's hand. "Congratulations! I'm glad you told me. Better now than when she's put in a dangerous situation."

"Our thoughts exactly." Sharon commented. "So this is going to work? I mean, you're not mad?"

"Captain, you are not the first police officer to get pregnant. I'm not saying this will be easy, with you leading your team, but that's for another day. Today is to celebrate. I'm guessing you are going to tell the rest of your team?"

"Yes, we wanted to inform you before, but we are going to right now," replied Andy.

"Okay, great. We can discuss working hours and limitations at a later date, Captain."

As they left his office, a huge weight lifted off Sharon's shoulders. But she knew either her hardest critics or her biggest supporters were up next. As they walked from the elevator, Sharon took her husband's hand once more. The team looked up and met them both in the murder room.

"Okay, Captain, what's going on with you two?" Provenza inquired. "The both of you have been acting very strange for the past couple weeks."

As Andy explained and told the team about the pregnancy, Sharon's shoulders went up and she smiled. Before Andy could address the face Provenza gave them, Sykes was already screaming and giving Sharon a big hug.

"I knew it!" she said. "I didn't believe that stomach bug hoax for a minute."

"Congratulations you two." Tao said as he reached to shake Andy's hand.

What Sanchez did next surprised everyone, especially Sharon. He came over and gave her a big bear hug saying, "Congratulations Captain. If you need anything, let me know."

After a few minutes of chatting about due dates and being "over the moon happy," they started to leave for the day. About to head out, they realized Provenza sitting at his desk, just staring at his computer. Andy decided to go talk to him.

"You okay, old man?"

"Looks who talking, old man," he responded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about baby names and how beautiful my wife is."

"Really, Andy. A baby? At your age? You have your own grown kids, and grandkids. If you needed a baby fix so bad, then go to a daycare, not have one of your own."

"You think we planned to get pregnant? This was a complete shock to the both of us. We are happy though. I wish you could at least pretend to be happy, if not for me then for my wife?"

"Ah, fine. You know I really hate it when you bring the captain into everything. Even if she is your wife." He got up shook Andy's hand and told him congratulations.

When they got home, Sharon changed into something more comfortable and Andy started to fix dinner. It had been a hard week for both of them. Sharon's morning sickness was continuing farther into the day and Andy had problems with the case. He knew he shouldn't, but he got too involved with the family of the victim again.

"So, aside from Provenza pouting for a little bit, I'd say everyone took it really well," called Sharon from the other room.

"Yeah, but I got him to warm up to the idea," Andy answered his wife as she walked into the kitchen.

Just as they were about to kiss, her phone rang.

"Don't get it," Andy tried to persuade her as they lingered inches from each other.

"I have to. Just one sec," she said pulling away from his hand that had wrapped around her waist.

"Captain Flynn," she answered. "Oh, Ricky! I'm so glad you called." It had been nearly two weeks since she informed her son of the pregnancy. There was a long pause on her end before she said something. "Sweetie, I'm happy you've seen this addition to our family more positively now and I'm glad you were able to talk to Emily and Rusty. I'll talk to you soon. And yes I'll call if I need you. Love you, bye!" she hung up the phone with a grin and then started back towards her husband who was now seated at the table with their dinners.

"That sounded promising," he said as she sat down.

"Yes, very. He had a chance to talk to Emily and Rusty and realized how rude and unfair he was to me. I think Emily had a lot to do with that. Ricky said that Rusty had some words about being a good son and supporting a mother no matter what. God, I love my kids."

"Me too. Now let's eat before we fall asleep in our chairs."

Now at fourteen weeks, Sharon was starting to show and she could feel the team become more protective of her when they went to crime scenes. They wouldn't let her near anything remotely dangerous, kept her away from any risky suspects, and would not, under any circumstances, let her go anywhere alone. This was comforting to Andy, since he couldn't be by her side all the time, but Sharon was feeling restricted and aggravated. She was the Captain and the boss of her team. She didn't like being treated like a newbie or a hazard. Even still, her morning sickness was still coming strong. She felt like nothing was going to get better until they had their next doctor's appointment.

Dr. Matthews was a few minutes late, but that gave Sharon and Andy some alone time, something they missed. With being at work all day and then wanting to sleep when they got home, they rarely got the chance to sit and talk. In those short couple of minutes, they discussed baby names and colors for the nursery and whether or not to have Thanksgiving at their house, or let Nicole take it.

"Nicole did offer, Honey," Andy stated.

"I know, but next year I will not have the energy," Sharon answered. "I'm active enough to host it and I want to. If you want Nicole to help, that would fine. Have her make desserts." Sharon was willing to compromise to save Andy from getting agitated from worrying too much. Unbeknownst to him, she did that quite often.

"Sorry I'm late," Dr. Matthews said as she came through the door. "Traffic was horrible. So, are you ready to see if you have a little boy or girl?"

"Yes. Very. We don't want any surprises," Sharon answered.

Andy leaned over to his wife and whispered with a smile, "Any more surprises."

"Okay, so I see the little guy there and," she prolonged the rest of the sentence before stating, "It looks like a little boy!"

An instantaneous smile ran across Sharon's face as she looked towards her husband. He then bent down to kiss her softly, then looked up to the screen to see his son. As he gazed at the picture on the screen, Sharon watched in amazement at her husband. They were a family. Right when all seemed to be perfect, her phone rang. Andy answered it, and the look on his face sent chills up her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a shorter chapter, but it says all it needs to. Anjmaga27, you hit it right on the nose. Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming. I love reading what y'all thought of the chapter. I have a poll set up on my profile if you want to be apart in naming the baby boy! **

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, your son is stable now, but still in critical condition. We will come and get you when you can come see him," Sharon heard these words, but didn't believe them. "He was in pretty bad shape when the EMTs brought him in."

The police took them to sit down and walk them through what happened. "Your son was stopped at a red light and was rear-ended by a SUV going 30 miles over the speed limit. His car was propelled forwards and hit an eighteen wheeler. Your son did nothing wrong. We already have the driver of the SUV in custody." He could see the pain in Sharon's eyes and decided to leave them to process.

The two of them sat there in awe. How could life be so good, then come crashing down. They sat there for what felt like forever when the doctor finally came to take them to Rusty. As they reached the room where he was in, Sharon could feel that mothering instinct. She knew this was going to be bad. When they went in the room, Sharon turned and clutched her husband's shirt collar, "Oh, Andy!" she exclaimed as rolls of tears streamed down her face. There were tubes and wires all around her son. She had never seen him look so helpless. That, along with raging hormones, produced even more tears.

Andy had never seen his wife so emotional. All he could do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. As he said those words, they were partly for her wellbeing, and partly for his own reassurance. Sharon stayed by her son's side for two days. Andy tried to get her to go home, to get some rest, but she wouldn't budge. "What if he wakes up, and I'm not here. What if something goes wrong, Andy?" She slept on the couch the nurses brought in for her and was there for everything the doctors were doing. After a week, Andy had to go back to work, but Sharon wouldn't leave.

"Mrs. Flynn, we don't know when Rusty will wake up. It's better for you to get back to your normal life," the doctor tried to tell her. She wouldn't listen.

"When my son gets back to his normal like, so will I."

Nothing had changed for another week, then one night, Sharon asleep on the couch, heard some gasps. As she looked up, she saw her son awake and trying to breath. She ran and got the nurse. The nurse took the tube out of Rusty's mouth and Sharon felt a wave of emotion rush over her. As tears began to fall, she hugged her son and kissed his head.

"Oh, Rusty! I'm so happy you're awake," she said looking right into his eyes. Then with shaking her finger at him she turned into Darth Raydor, "Now, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Mom, what happened?"

"You were in a car crash. A drunk driver rear ended you at a stop light and sent you into an eighteen wheeler. You've been asleep for the past two weeks."

Then, the doctor walked in. He checked Rusty's vitals and eyes, making sure everything was in working order. "I still want to do a head CT, but that can wait until tomorrow. Glad to see awake, Rusty." He then walked out and scheduled the CT for the next day.

Sharon had called Andy, who called Nicole, who called Emily, who called Ricky, and sooner or later, everyone was all surrounding Rusty. They all talked for hours, telling Rusty everything he missed. At around 8 o'clock, they started to leave, until it was just Andy and Sharon.

"You two can go. I'm fine now. Mom, Emily said you never left my side?" Rusty questioned.

"She wouldn't go home," Andy said looking at his wife.

"Go home, Mom."

"Just one more night," she said. "Just to make sure everything is fine."

"I'll stay with him," Andy said. "You need to go home. Sleep in your own bed tonight. I'll stay with Rusty and call you if anything changes."

Sharon mouthed the words "Thank you" to Andy and then gave her son a hug and kiss. "I'm just a phone call away," she assured him.

"I'm not five going to my first sleepover, Mom," Rusty said and Andy chuckled.

Andy walked Sharon out of the room and down to the elevator. "He's fine now. He's awake and laughing and talking," Andy tried to soothe her.

"But I'm still his mother, so I'm allowed to worry," she glared at him

"Go home, take a bath, and sleep in our bed. You can come back tomorrow."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Maybe you should remind me," he said with a gleam in his eyes. As she kissed him, the baby kicked. "Oh, wow! Hey there little guy," Andy said as he bent down and touched to his wife's belly. Sharon put one hand over Andy's and the other on his head, stroking his hair.

"Kiss me again," she whispered. Andy stood up, and slowly leaned down to kiss the mother of his unborn son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who gave positive reviews. I've had a bit of writer's block lately, so I hope y'all like this extra-long chapter. Remember, there is a poll on my profile to see what Sharon and Andy will name their baby! Help me please!**

Nearly a month later, Rusty was allowed to go home. He was beyond ready; not only to return home, but so Sharon would get back to her own life.

"Are you sure we have everything?" she asked for the um-teenth time.

"Yes, Mom, we are good to go," Rusty replied.

Now 20 weeks along, she was halfway through the pregnancy. Andy had become even more protective and Rusty, too. Rusty was going to stay with Sharon and Andy for a couple weeks to recuperate before going back to school. They had fixed the guest room up for him, at the same time, painting the walls of the other room for the baby. When they arrived home, Andy helped Rusty into his temporary room and then went to help Sharon with lunch.

"I am so glad he is out of there," Sharon said as Andy came up behind her to kiss her shoulder.

"Me too, but don't focus entirely on him, okay?" he cautioned. "You have a much smaller son to worry about, too."

She turned around to look at him, "That means you have to help me with both sons."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, now help me with these sandwiches."

When Sharon brought Rusty his lunch, she could tell something was wrong.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "You're home and out of that hospital room."

"I know, but now I'm here and something else for you to stress about. Mom, you don't need any more added stress right now," he said with determination.

"Sweetie, you are not stress. You are my son and I love you. I will take care of you no matter what, end of story."

"Okay, but have Andy take care of you if are taking care of me."

"I'll relay the instructions," she said with a smile.

As she got back to the living room, she sat on the couch and laid her hand on her bulging belly.

"He's very active today," she said as Andy sat beside her.

"That's a good thing. Here, let me feel." Andy put his hand on her belly and felt his son kick. They sat there like that for going on 30 minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, mesmerized by this little baby. About that time, they heard a knock at the door and Andy got up to see who it was. They weren't expecting anyone.

"Hey, come on in!" he exclaimed. "Sharon, it's Sykes and Cooper!" Amy and Chuck came through the door holding the biggest bouquet of balloons saying Get Well Soon.

"We didn't know what to bring, so balloons seemed alright," Chuck said as he handed the strings to Andy.

"They're perfect," Sharon said as she strategically got herself up from the couch. "I think Rusty is sleeping right now, but I'll tell him you dropped them off. Here come sit a while," she said while pointing to the chairs and couch.

They sat down and started talking, mostly about cases and work. After a while the men went out to the garage to look at a crib Andy was building and the two women went to the back patio with their tea.

"It's so nice out here," commented Amy. "I would never leave this chair if I lived here."

"There are times where I'm almost late to work because I love drinking my morning tea out here."

"When do you think you will return to work?"

"Well, Rusty is home now, but he still needs some attention. When I do come back to work, it'll be very limited because of how far along I am and my job entitlement."

"Take all the time you need, just wanted to let you know that you are missed. Provenza can be difficult to please sometimes," they both laughed at that remark.

"What are you two ladies laughing at?" Chuck said as he and Andy came onto the patio.

"Just work stuff," answered Sharon with a smirk.

After a few more minutes of talking, mostly about the pregnancy, Amy and Chuck decided it was time to go. As they left, Sharon went to check on Rusty. When she peeked her head in, she was surprised to find her son still fast asleep.

"He's probably still worn out. All those tests he had to go through yesterday really tuckered him out," Andy said coming up behind her in the doorway.

"You're right. I'll let him sleep some more."

"Wait, I'm right? Is that what you said?" Andy said to his wife as she closed the door.

"Yes. Right. You were right. Don't get a big head about it," Sharon had a huge smile on her face.

After they ate dinner, Sharon took a shower and got ready for bed. As she lay in bed, the baby boy started kicking some more.

"Very active," she remarked again.

"Try to get some sleep tonight. Rusty is home and right down the hall. There is nothing to worry about."

"I will if he will calm down. You know, we need to start thinking about names."

"What did you have in mind?" Andy asked. If he knew his wife, which he did, she already had some picked out.

"I've been looking at either Peter or Connor."

"Those are nice," he said looking at her belly. "What about Benjamin?"

"That's nice, too. We'll think about it more tomorrow. You're right again, I need some sleep."

The next month flew by it seemed. Rusty was now living back in his apartment and going back to school. Andy was back at work full time and Sharon was allowed to be at the office for only normal business hours. The team was functioning better now that their captain was back. They never realized how much she contributed until she was gone. Things were finally back in a rhythm after being out for so long. Nicole and her boys came over every Tuesday night for dinner, followed by letting the boys and Andy play in the backyard and the girls talking on the porch. Life was working out.

Sharon had her 24 week doctor's appointment today and she was nervous. She had been working more and thought maybe her stress level was too high. Anxious to see what Dr. Matthews had to say, she clutched Andy's hand for support.

"Well, I'm guessing you've cut back hours at work, but I'm afraid it's not enough. I'm sorry to tell you this, considering your job, but I need to you cut back even more. Cut back as in, stay home."

Sharon looked at her husband knowing that this was for the best. She knew this part of the pregnancy was going to be difficult, just like the rest of it. She realized with her age, this was not going to be an easy feat. When they got back home, Sharon called Chief Taylor to tell him the news. She would have to go on maternity leave early. He took it surprisingly well, but she was too tired to question it.

"You should go on to bed, sweetheart," Andy told her. "You've had a big day."

"I think I will," she answered as she left for the bed room.

To get comfortable in bed now, she had to have her full body maternity pillow. She got situated in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sharon took advantage of being able to stay home and slept in. When she did wake up, she found a note from Andy next to her.

_There's a surprise in the kitchen for you. Stay relaxed today! Love, Andy_

"Let's see what Daddy's done," she said to her belly. When she got to the kitchen, found a basket of muffins for breakfast and another basket of relaxing candles and soaps.

"Aww, Daddy is spoiling us." She took her time eating breakfast and then took the other basket to the bathroom and ran herself a relaxing bath.

"I could get used to this," she said to herself. She took a very nice, long bath. Along with her tea and book, she was set.

When she finally got out and dressed, she sat down with her laptop to look up baby accessories for the nursery. That's how Andy found her when he got home, but asleep. _She looks so peaceful, _he thought. He went over to her, closed the laptop and placed it on the table, and laid a blanket over her. When she woke up about an hour later, Andy had dinner ready.

"You should have woken me up," she tried to tell him while yawning.

"Then you would have been wanting to cook dinner and I have it under control."

"You're so good to me. Just remember how you like to do that. This baby is going to be stressful on both of us."

"I will always love taking care of my family," he said while simultaneously kissing her cheek and scooting her chair in for her.

"Great, because I forgot to get my drink before sitting down," she said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been able to update the story lately. I had a major research paper along with my crazy life! I will try to be more available to write from now on. Hope y'all like the new chapter!**

"Do we really have to go?" Andy said. Emphasis on _really. _"I mean, both of us have already gone through the process before."

"Yes, but not with each other," Sharon said as she walked into the Lamaze class. "We are already here and you are not leaving me."

"Fine, but just because I love you."

"Oh, that's the only reason," she said with sarcasm and a smirk. Andy just laughed and put his hand on her back as he ushered her to their mat.

"Let's get this started."

"Oh, so now you are ready to begin?"

"Of course! The sooner we start, the sooner we can end," he whispered in her ear. "And maybe go out for some ice cream." That got her attention. That was the one thing that was consistent with all of her pregnancies, the craving for ice cream. Andy didn't mind; he never passed up the excuse to share in his wife's indulgences. After the class ended, they indeed did go out for ice cream. Sharon got her usual of chocolate chip cookie dough, but Andy liked to try something new each time. Today, it was cherry vanilla swirl.

"Better?" he asked as she took her first bite.

"Much. Let's go home. I feel like laying down. He's been very busy today."

"Right this way, Miss," Andy said as he gestured towards the car and acted like he was taking off a chauffeur's hat. She giggled. He somehow knew how to always make her laugh. When they got home, Rusty was pulling in the driveway.

"Where were y'all on a Saturday?" Rusty called out as he got out of the car.

"Stupid Lamaze class," Andy said and in turn made Sharon give him a face. A face that said, "_It's not stupid if it makes us more prepared for this baby_."

"What are you doing over on this side of town?" Sharon asked her son. She was just kidding, but she wanted to let him know he hadn't been over in a while.

"I wanted to talk to both of you for a minute. Let's get you inside though. Lookin' a little rough, Mom," he said with a sly grin.

"You try being 28 weeks pregnant and get back to me."

As they all went to the living room and sat down, Sharon took off her shoes to relax her swollen feet. Andy propped up a pillow for her comfort and went to go get her a glass of water.

"So what's all this about, Rusty?" Sharon asked in her motherly tone. Light with concern, but still forceful.

"Well, I've met someone. His name is Ethan and we met at the coffee shop near campus."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful. How long have you been seeing him?"

"A few months. I wanted to wait and tell you when I thought we were in that zone. You know, let's meet the parents deal."

"You might not be her biological son, but you sure do think like her!" Andy said. He was going to say real son, but that would only upset Sharon. She didn't like it when Rusty was mentioned as not one of her real kids.

"I guess that comes from living with her for so long."

"So when can we meet this Ethan?" Sharon chimed in.

"I was hoping at the picnic next week? Something low-key. It's still in the backyard, right?"

"Correct." They had made the picnic they normally hosted at the park at home this year because of the baby. Sharon was supposed to be keeping life easy, per doctor's orders.

"Great! And that way the team can meet him too. He really wants to meet everyone. And yes he does know about everything, at least most of it. I really like him, Mom," he said with a smile.

"That's wonderful sweetie. We can't wait to meet him too."

"Oh shoot. I totally lost track of time. I am supposed to meet the guys for drinks in 5 minutes. I'll talk to you later!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

"I am so happy for him," Andy said sitting down next to his wife. "He needs someone."

"Why do you say that?" Sharon questioned.

"The same reason I need you." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Someone to care for and care for you. His life has been so chaotic, he needs some stability. And from someone other than a parent." He said that last part because he knew he was getting a face even without looking. She was very invested in the fact that Rusty did have a family and a support system. Andy always knew to be careful on his wording around that subject. "Be happy for him, Sharon. Don't worry too much. Sometimes a kid needs love, and sometimes a kid needs heartbreak. Let him have his time with love and see where it goes. It's gone far enough to make him want to tell us about him."

"I guess you are right. When did you get to be so wise?" she asked with a combination of wonder and sarcasm.

"Being around you so much and having a new baby to look forward to I guess."

"Come on, let's get ready for bed."

"I'll go get your tea."

"You know me so well," Sharon chuckled as she kissed him lightly on the lips before turning for the bedroom.

The next morning as Andy was getting ready for work, Sharon slowly woke up and stretched out in a big yawn.

"Good morning, Sleepy-Head," Andy said as he bent down to kiss her. He lingered longer and she didn't protest.

"I love waking up to this," Sharon said when he finally pulled back. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, we had a break in our case yesterday, so we are hunting down some leads today and hopefully catch this bastard. I still don't understand how anyone could kill three innocent little girls, their babysitter, and then have the audacity to kidnap the mother and keep her for ransom and other horrible things he could be doing to her," Andy was on the verge of yelling now. He always got emotional when it came to kids, but with his son on the way, he was more inclined to an outburst.

"I know Sweetie. It's awful. That's why your job is to find the guy and take him down. But, without me there, you have to promise me not to lose your temper and do something we would both regret. I know how you get," she said with her eyebrows raised. Sharon was always the one to bring Andy back when he had gone over the edge.

"I'll be good. Here, let me help you up," he said motioning his hands to her.

That afternoon, Sharon was being good and staying relaxed on the back porch when the doorbell rang. She thought that was funny because she wasn't expecting anyone and anyone that would come over would just come in and say hey. She got up (slower because she had no help) and went to the front door.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door and then realized who it was. "Chief Taylor," she finally got out. "What's wrong? Where's Andy?"

"Nothing's wrong per say. Just let me drive you to the office. I'll explain on the way," Taylor said with ease. This calmed Sharon down a little bit, but then the baby kicked and she was worried again.

When they arrived at the office, she had been filled in. Andy was in the middle to arresting the suspect, when his brother came from behind and aided the suspect's escape. Fortunately, Andy was only bruised a little in his midsection and they have the brother in custody. Sharon felt out place and at the same time at home when they entered her personal office. Provenza was using it for the time being.

"Captain, so good to see you. Andy is fine. He's getting checked on by some person downstairs. I don't remember who. Anyway, he should be fine," Provenza said with a cooling tone. It made Sharon feel uneasy. But she thought if something was the matter, they would tell her.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'm glad. When will he be up here? I'm guessing he's coming here because that's where all of you brought me," that was part observation and part question. She didn't like them bringing her here when Andy was elsewhere.

"He should be here shortly," that time the look on Provenza's face was unsettling. Sharon got anxious and had to consciously calm herself down for the baby's sake.

"Speaking of," Taylor said looking at the hallway. "Here comes your husband right on cue."

"Hey Sweetheart. How has your day been?" he asked slyly.

"What on earth happened to you?" Sharon said with a tone she only used for her children.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the ride home. Thanks for getting her Chief." He called over his shoulder as they walked out of the office.

When they got to the car, Sharon stopped him. "What happened? And I want to know what you were thinking before we get into this car."

"Sharon. Sweetheart. Calm down. Don't get too stressed," he said resting his hand on her belly. "I was doing my job arresting the perv and then his brother came out of nowhere. That's the whole story. Nothing else to tell. Now, let's get you home before you stress out too much."

Sharon still wasn't convinced, but he was right in that she needed to get home. This was more excitement she had experienced in a week. Not good for her condition.

Arriving at home, Andy made dinner while his wife sat on the couch playing with different names.

"I think I've narrowed it down to Connor or Benjamin. What do you think?"

"Hmmm, either is good. Let's sleep on it and try middle names with it and see which we like better. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Maybe we can let Rusty and the kids weigh in next week?"

"Great thinking."

At that moment the phone rang. Sharon picked it up and her face glazed over. "It's Nicole." That's all she got out before Andy took the phone away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay. I'm graduating high school in a few weeks, so life is a bit busy! I know this update is short, but I thought it was better than nothing! Oh, and I love reading reviews, so let me know what you think. Polite suggestions are welcome. **

"How did he even find her? We have to get her. This is not just any other case now," Andy said to Provenza. Sharon was still at home. Andy made her stay because of her stress levels.

"Flynn, we are going to find her. This bastard is just trying to get some leverage. We have his brother, now he has you daughter."

"If this is your idea of a pep talk," He was cut short by Provenza.

"No, it's not. It's my idea of trying to get you to think like a detective instead of a father."

"Well, right now, I have to think like both," Andy looked down at his watch again.

"Stop doing that to yourself," Lou told his friend.

"She's been missing for 20 hours." At that time, Sykes walked in carrying a stack of papers in her hand.

"We got him!" she announced.

"What do you mean 'got him'?" asked Provenza.

"Well, we almost have him. He used one of her credit cards. He's dumb; it was at a gas station two blocks from his mother's house."

"He is dumb," snorted Andy. "So when are we heading out? Like Sykes said, we got him."

"We need more information than that, Flynn," replied Provenza. "Come on, more of a detective right now. We need an exact location and conformation that Nicole is there."

"Or we could just go and arrest him no matter if he has Nicole or not because HE'S A MURDERER!" Andy was about to yell more, but the thought of Sharon brought his temper down a bit.

"I know you are stressed, it's been a long day. Why don't you take a break and we will figure all of this out," Provenza was trying to help.

"You know what Lou, I will take a break when my daughter is back with her boys. How about that?"

Over the next hour, the team worked on getting more information about the whereabouts of Nicole. In that time, Sharon had called a total of 4 times. At the last one, Andy finally told her to go to sleep and he would call her when they had news. She didn't like it, but she said fine because of the predicament. They sent Cooper so scout the area and see if he could give conformation on Nicole. He called Sykes after 30 minutes and said he could see the guy and his van. He thought Nicole was in the mother's garage separate from the house. After Provenza was convinced that she was there, they made arrangements for backup and went to the house. Andy was a nervous wreck the whole car ride there. Even with the sirens, it took them 20 minutes to get there. Sanchez was the first one to get to the garage. He was followed by Tao and Provenza, then Sykes and Flynn. The door was busted down and the place was searched. It seemed that the suspect was too worried about being caught, than his prisoner. He left Nicole in the corner of the building with her hands tied to a pole with rope and he mouth covered with tape. The second Andy saw her, he ran to her aid. He took off the tape and rope and hugged his daughter so tight; he couldn't imagine his life without her.

At the hospital, Nicole was being a bit difficult. "I'm fine, Dad. Please, just let me go home. Like you said, my boys miss me."

"Just let the doctor check you out. I know you said you weren't hurt, but I just want to make sure," Andy was doing his best to keep his daughter calm and in the bed. "Stay here and let the doctor look at you and I'm going to call Sharon."

"Fine, tell her I'm fine though!"

He went outside the room and down the hallway to the staircase to have some privacy.

"Hello?" Sharon's voice was raspy. It was almost 11:30, she was probably asleep, Andy thought.

"Hey Sweetie. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's fine. How's Nicole? You wouldn't be calling if you didn't have news."

"We are at the hospital. Just for precaution though. She said to tell you she's fine. She is, but I wanted her to be looked at anyway."

"That's good thinking. Did you catch the guy?"

"He had ran before we got there. Let Nicole in the garage for us to find her. We'll get him though. We can add kidnapping to his file now."

"How are you, Andy?" she felt she needed to ask. Probably no one has asked him.

"I'm better now. Now that Nicole is safe and I can talk to you without feeling scatter-brained. Going from wife to daughter is exhausting."

"Well, I'm sorry to worry you," she said kind of stern.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, we have had enough to stress about these past few months, and I'm glad Nicole is safe now."

"Okay, I understand. I know you're tired so go check on Nicole. Tell her I love her. Oh, and Andy, I love you too."

"I love you more. Goodnight." Click.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay. My hectic life has left no room for writing. I hope y'all understand. Reviews are always welcome! Hope y'all enjoy! This chapter is more informational and pleasant than dramatic. **

The next morning, Sharon was surprised to see that her husband was wrapped around her. When she had fallen back asleep around 2 a.m., he was still at the hospital with Nicole. It was now 9 o'clock in the morning, and she was assuming he would be with his daughter. As she tried to gently get out of bed, which became harder to do every day, she woke up Andy.

"Morning," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning. What time is it?" he asked as a yawn escaped.

"Just after 9. It's Saturday, go back to sleep," she breathed as she bent down to kiss him ever so lightly. At that moment, she felt the first kicks of the morning. "He's starting off early this morning." She put one hand on her belly. Andy reached up and felt his son.

"Strong legs. Maybe we'll have ourselves a soccer player," he said with a smirk and leaned down to kiss her belly.

"We need to pick out a name still. Right off the top of your head: Benjamin or Connor?"

"Connor….. Unless you like Benjamin? I'm good with whatever you like; they are both good names," he said backpedaling. His goal in life was to please his wife; sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't.

"No, I like Connor better. And it won't be shortened to a nickname. It's a strong name. Okay, now a middle name. What do you think?"

"What about Connor James Flynn?"

"Hhhmmm, sturdy, but still rolls off the tongue nicely. I love it! That was easier than I had ever imagined."

"So now that that is figured out, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

Later that week, the day of the picnic arrived. Sharon had been preparing like crazy for days. For one, it was at their house this year and she had to clean, and two, they were going to meet Rusty's boyfriend Ethan, finally. She loved the way Rusty's eyes lit up when he talked about Ethan. She couldn't wait to meet the boy that was making her son so happy. He deserved some real joy in his life.

The picnic was for lunch and then to watch the baseball game on their back porch TV. Andrea and Amy came early to help Sharon and Andy, mostly Sharon, set up. They were in such awe of the growing baby bump. Now at 30 weeks, Sharon was full blown in her third trimester and felt every bit of it.

"Sharon, sit down! We got this. Let us get everything ready. You've done enough," Andrea told her.

"Captain, please don't overdo it. We can set all the food out just like you can," Amy chimed in.

"Oh, okay. Fine. But don't baby me like this when everyone gets here. I am still the boss and I can't have everyone seeing me idle."

"Sharon, sweetie, you've been on mandatory medical maternity leave for half of your pregnancy. I think they will understand if you are sitting down and not getting excited for the afternoon. No one thinks any less of you for BEING PREGNANT," Andrea had to turn on her lawyer voice to get through Sharon's stubborn attitude.

Not saying a word, Sharon sat down in her favorite chair and sipped her tea. She didn't do too well to being told what to do, especially in her own home. But, she knew Andrea was right. The circumstances were agreeable to her sitting down and relaxing for the afternoon.

A couple hours later, the team, along with their significant others, started filing in. Louie with Patrice, Mike with his wife, Julio with his new girlfriend Gloria (whom everyone was dying to meet ever since he said he was bringing her), Taylor and his wife, and Chuck came in and found his place by Amy. They all settled in the backyard, either on the porch or sitting in lawn chairs on the grass. Andy was busy at the grill and talking to everyone while Sharon lounged on the chair talking to the girls about everything baby, per their questions. If it had been up to Sharon, she would be with the boys talking about the latest case. Her mind was going baby overload and she so desperately wanted to be at work.

The last to show up were Rusty and Ethan. When they came in, Sharon had the biggest smile on her face. Andy helped her up from the chair (it was impossible otherwise) and gave her son a big hug.

"Mom, this is Ethan Burke. We met at school. Ethan, this is my mom, Sharon Flynn. And this is her husband, Andy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for having me today," Ethan's voice was a cross between trying not to be nervous, and sounding nervous. Whether a good or bad thing, Rusty had told him everything, and that included all the people at the picnic: cops with guns. And he knew how protective they were of their Captain's son.

"It's great to finally meet you! Please make yourself at home and meet everyone," Sharon said with that special tone of hers. The one where she was quiet, but sweet. And at the same time she could turn into Darth Raydor at any moment. Her husband knew that tone, and was proud. He knew what she was doing: sweet and timid Mom, but still reigned her "Mom" voice.

"When they are ready, come and get a hot dog and later we are all going to watch the Dodgers game. Like baseball Ethan?"

"Love it sir. My dad and I went to at least 5 games last summer and I grew up playing and played in high school."

"Yep, I'm going to like this one. Rusty, you could learn something from Ethan."

"You have only been here for 5 minutes, and already you're the favorite," Rusty said to Ethan.

"Come on and sit down you two. Lunch won't be ready for another 10 minutes. Let's see what else about Ethan we like more than Rusty! Ha!" said Louie.

Sharon was already back in her chair and the two boys sat across from her in two lawn chairs. Rusty loved the big genuine smile across his mom's face. His butterflies from hours before had quickly subsided in that warm smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is more centered on Rusty and Ethan. A** **little baby stuff, but mostly the new couple. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!**

The afternoon went off without a hitch, well except that the Dodgers lost. Ethan fit in and talked to everyone easily. Rusty was so relieved. Besides Sharon, he cared most about what the team thought of Ethan. They were his family and he wanted, no needed, them to give approval. What surprised him most was Provenza's reaction.

"Rusty, I like this fellow of yours. Hold on to this one now." And that was it. No beating around the bush, or stumbling over his words (because let's face it, Louie stammers when it comes to his sexuality), he just came out and told Rusty point blank. He appreciated that more than Louie would ever know.

Ethan was engaging. He asked about the baby with Sharon, the upcoming wedding with Amy and Chuck, and interesting enough, technology with Tao. He was the center and life of the party, but not in the attention hog kind of way. Everyone just genuinely enjoyed his presence. Rusty felt a sense of pride wash over him when he saw the way Ethan looked at him when he was explaining how they met. It was the same look Andy gives his mom every day. He took stock in what Provenza told him, hold on to this one.

While the men still had baseball brain, the ladies went to see the nursery. They all "oooo"ed and "ahhhh"ed over the little clothes and little socks and little everything. They gushed over the pale blue walls and yellow and blue accessories. The baby shower was the following week, so some things were not in the room yet. Every last one of them squealed at the sight of the crib. It was painted white (by the father himself) and was Ricky's when he was a baby. It took them a while to notice the full name on the wall. Each name was in a white frame and in cursive. It was hanging on the wall with yellow satin ribbon. It had been Nicole's idea. She's the crafty type. As they left the room, it was time for them to leave. All but Rusty and Ethan left. It was late and they had been invited (persuaded) to stay the night. The house had enough beds to accommodate them both, but Sharon didn't inquire whether or not they would need more than one.

"Goodnight you two!" she called from down the hall. "Breakfast is at 9 in the morning!" With that, she and Andy went to their room.

"I think that went very well, didn't you?" Andy called to her from the bathroom.

"More than I thought it would," she said coming up behind him kissing his shoulder. "Next year's picnic will be even better though."

"Oh yeah! We'll have Connor with us! I bet you we won't even hold him that day. He'll just keep getting passed from one person to the next. He'll be at that age everyone loves, including Louie."

"For some reason, I think Louie is going to spoil Connor rotten."

"I don't doubt it!"

"Okay, I'm going to take a hot bath and then go right to bed. Today wore me out! And little man here didn't take it easy on me today. I think he's about ready to be with us."

"He just needs to know he's not ready yet. Got another 8 weeks at least! Didn't the doctor say not to be surprised if he's early though?"

"Yes, but not this early!"

"Good morning, you two!" Sharon said from the table. Andy was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning. And very well, thank you Sharon," Ethan said to her sitting down next to Rusty at the table. "The guest room is really nice." Sharon couldn't tell if he said that because he actually slept there, or if it was to make them think he slept there. She didn't really care (okay, only a whole bunch!), but she was glad her son was happy.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Andy," Rusty said. Half because he knew Andy knew he likes pancakes, and half because he didn't want the topic of conversation to remain on where everyone slept.

"No problem, Kid. There not as good as your mom's," he said as he set a plate full down in front of him, "but not too far off if I say so myself."

"I'll be the judge of that," Rusty and Sharon said in unison. They both looked at each other for a minute.

"Whoa. That was weird!" They all turned towards Ethan. Andy was the first to start laughing and the rest followed. Rusty was glad that the morning was getting off to a good start. He was worried about what it was going to be like for his mom and Andy with Ethan when it was just them, no team or other people to talk to. As they finished breakfast, they went to their rooms to get ready for the day. Rusty and Ethan were meeting some friends from school for lunch and they wanted to go shopping for a friend's birthday coming up beforehand. They had just left when Sharon got dressed.

"I like Ethan, more than the others Rusty has brought home," Andy said buttoning up his shirt. It was more casual, not like the ones he wears to work, and no tie.

"Me too. Surprisingly enough, the guys he has brought over have always been respectful, but there's something about this one. And have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"Yeah I have. And it's the same one I give you," he said with a peck on her cheek.

"I can't tell if that makes me happy or terrifies me."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just other thing that means he's growing up. He's finding his place in this world. This is his last year of college, he has starting looking for jobs, and now he's finding love."

"These are all good things, sweetie. He needs all these things to be successful. But Rusty growing up does not mean he won't need you every step of the way. Ricky and Emily still harass you like crazy for help and advice," he paused, "well, Emily still harasses you for advice. And if all this is about losing your baby boy, in just a few short weeks we'll have Connor here and that's sure to keep us busy for a long time," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I love you. You always know just what to say," she whispered leaning into him.

"That's my job. In and out of the office. Come on, I have a surprise."

"What did you do now?"

"Don't worry. You're going to love it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! Y'alls reviews really do mean a whole bunch to me. And I know y'all want speedy updates, but during the week I don't have my laptop because there is no Wi-Fi at my Dad's house. But I'm doing the best I can. This chapter is shorter and has a cliff hanger, so prepare yourselves now. **

"Andy, where are we going?" Sharon finally asked. He had taken her for a drive, and they left the house 15 minutes ago.

"You're going to love it. I promise," Andy said with a huge smile. He was holding her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before kissing it. "Don't worry. Just relax."

"Fine, but just because you've said I'm going to love it a million times, doesn't reassure me at all. You said I was going to LOVE that surprise trip last summer, and I had about as much fun as a meeting with Taylor."

"Okay, I'll admit driving all the way to Seattle and the cheaper hotel wasn't my best plan, but I've got a handle on today's surprise. You'll see." A moment later, Sharon had dozed off.

"Sharon. Sweetie. Wake up, we're here." Andy said while moving his hand up and down her arm.

"Hhhmmmmm, where are we?" she said with a yawn.

"The beach. The one we went to when I proposed."

"Oh Andy. This is perfect. I really do love this!"

"I packed a picnic for us and we can spend the afternoon at my buddy's house down the beach. We've been going nonstop lately, I felt we needed the seclusion."

"This is wonderful," she paused. "I just need you to come over here and help me out of the car."

Andy laughed under his breath and helped his very pregnant wife up. They got the basket of food, towels and beach chairs and strolled down to the beach. They ate lunch at the house and then plopped their chairs in the sand just enough that their feet wadded in the water as the waves crashed.

"In just a few months, we'll have our son here with us. Ohhh!" Sharon exclaimed and put her hand on her belly. "He's kicking harder these days."

"Guess he likes the beach," Andy placed his hand over Sharon's. "Just like his mother." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I've always liked being here. Just sitting here, listening to the wave gently crash on the shore puts me to ease."

"That's why I brought you here. We were under too much stress and drama at the house. You, especially, needed to get out of the city. We need to make a point to get out of the city as much as we can. My buddy hardly ever uses this house anymore, but keeps it for friends and family. He's said to just tell him when we would want to come out and he'd be fine."

"That's amazing of him. And yes I think getting out of town and into a peaceful environment is great. Especially when Connor comes."

After about another hour of sitting and talking, they made their way back to the car to head home. Andy had work the next day and Sharon needed to be home. The drive back was quiet, but it was a pleasant quiet. No tension or anger or bitterness quiet like some car rides can entail, but the contented quiet. A silence of two people that love each other and had no need for words to show affection. The occasional kiss of the hand and the soft feeling of Andy's thumb going across Sharon's hand was all the communication needed. In those few moments, all was right with their world.

What do they call it: the quiet before the storm? Then they were in for a hurricane.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for keeping all of you waiting. I've been doing more reading than writing these days. Just moved into college, so I'm still getting into a routine. I want to say sorry in advance, this might not be pretty. But I promise all will work out in the end. **

"Ma'am, we are taking you to the hospital. Your husband is on his way, too. We are doing everything we can."

That's all Sharon heard before blacking out again. All she knew was that they were in a car accident and there was pain, so much pain. When she came to again, she was a hospital bed with a gown on and nurses working around here.

"She's awake doctor," one of them said.

"Yes, well, let's see how she is doing," the doctor said.

"Where am I? Where is my husband?" Sharon finally got out.

"Sharon, you and Andy were in a car accident earlier today. You received a concussion and a broke your arm, but no other physical damage was done. You did go into labor, but we stopped it and I'll fill you in on the rest later. Sharon you need to rest now."

"You didn't answer my question. Where is my husband?" Sharon was using her Darth Raydor voice now. The doctor didn't know how to handle it.

"Andy is in surgery, Sharon," said a familiar voice from the other side of the room.

"Rusty!"

"Hey Sharon."

"What is going on? What is it that these doctors aren't telling me?"

"You've always been able to tell when someone's lying," he smirked towards the doctors. "Andy got most of the damage from the wreck. He hit his head pretty hard and broke his leg," he stopped for a second to let Sharon soak it in. "He was doing fine, even yelling at the paramedics to let him be with you, until he started coughing up blood. Sharon, there were some internal bruising and bleeding. They had to rush him into surgery as soon as they got here. Louie's here and making them tell him everything. Andy is still in surgery, but it's looking good." He bent down to give her a hug and kiss her forehead. "He's going to be fine, Mom."

"Rusty, is Sharon awa…" Nicole said entering the room.

"Hey Nicole." Sharon said noticing the tears in her eyes. "Come here. I have enough hugs to go around."

Nicole came and hugged her stepmom and cried softly. Nicole and Sharon had a special bond. Sometimes Andy was jealous, like that day she came to see Sharon in the office before they were officially "dating," but he was mostly proud of his girls for being so close.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sweetie. I'm fine, the baby is fine, and your father is going to be fine. You've been through quite a deal lately, we all have. Just sit here and wait with me for updates. That way we both get them at the same time," Sharon said as they broke their hug.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity, but it was just a few hours. When the doctor finally came in, they both jumped in their seats, rather bed for Sharon.

"It looks good, looks real good. We got all the bleeding under control and he is resting now."

"When can we see him?" Sharon said anxiously.

"Well, Nicole can go and sit with him, but you need to stay in bed. So when he is better, we will wheel him down here. Sorry Mrs. Flynn, but you are a patient here too, along with that baby."

"I understand. Nicole, go see him, and take Louie with you. I think he's been here since we did. And tell him to come see me before he leaves."

"I will Sharon. And I'll come tell you how Dad is too," and with that, Nicole and Rusty left to see Andy and Sharon was alone. She knew she told them to go, but now her thoughts were zoned in on the accident and the events that led up to it.

They were just driving home. They were at peace. Andy held her hand with his free one and Sharon rubbed her belly with hers. Then all of a sudden they were skidding across the road and jerked back and forth. They were T-boned on Andy's side by a drunk driver. Not only was he drunk, he was the man who kidnapped Nicole. They had been working on getting him, but he went into hiding. When he say Andy and Sharon is the car, he didn't think about him getting hurt and going to jail, only revenge. Rusty told Sharon later that the man didn't have on his seatbelt and when he purposely ran into them, he flew through the windshield and cracked his skull open. He died at the scene.

About an hour after Nicole and Rusty left to see Andy, Louie walked in Sharon's room.

"I was told to come and see you Captain?"

"Please Louie, we've been over this."

"Yes, but Nicole sounded official when she said you wanted to see me."

"No, nothing of the sort. I just want some details. Real ones. Not the ones that the kids have been telling me to calm me down."

"Sharon, I don't know what the kids or doctors told you, but your stress levels are of the upmost importance, especially to Andy."

"What do you mean, especially to Andy?"

"Sharon, he was awake when I got here. He told me to be gentle with what you were told. I don't care if your condition is minimal or that the baby is fine, which I know for a fact that if you are stressed even a little, that baby is coming, I'm not going to tell you the gruesome details of Andy's predicament. But, he is fine now. The surgery went well and he is resting. He is trying like hell to come and see you, but the doctors aren't having it. Which is making him even antsier," he paused and looked at her. "You know, I've never seen it before, but you two are just alike. I mean it! You two are stubborn, manipulative, bossy, and stubborn."

"Louie, you said stubborn twice," Sharon mentioned.

"Oh, I know. You two are just that stubborn." They both had a laugh at that. "I'll let you get some sleep. Take care of my godchild now! And I'll tell Patrice to come by tomorrow."

"Bye Louie."

"Bye Sharon."


End file.
